Bicicleta
by Aki Kissu
Summary: porque las bicicletas son una buena metáfora para hablar sobre sexo... Eres como mi bicicleta persona Sasuke-kun  Para: Viry Mousy por su año de escritora.


**Summary: Por** que las bicicletas son buenas metáforas para hablar sobre sexo… Eres como mi bicicleta personas Sasuke-kun. Para: ViryMousy

*Lemon

*Letras en cursiva son escenas en pasado.

* las palabras entre comillas son pensamientos de Sakura.

*Intento de humor en algunas escenas

*Letras en negro son pensamientos independientes, son notas de la autora.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mí.

**Digan no al plagio**

Esta capitulo va dedicado a una gran chica y escritora, que es grande con sus historias, y que por ahí me entere que cumplió un año en esta genial página. Así que, qué mejor que un lemon y SasuSaku, espero y te guste. Te quiero mucho sensual pandita rojo.

¡Felicidades ViryMousy!

* * *

Es como la primera vez que montas una bicicleta, si es algo así. Al principio tienes muchos errores, te caes pero vuelves a levantarte, vuelves a caer pero con más practica, y así hasta poder dominarla llena de raspones y moretes, pero son marcas de sobrevivencia. Al principio es torpe y te lastimas, las primeras veces siempre es la misma hasta tomar practica y llegar a dominarla, es como eso porque por más que dejes de utilizarlo siempre sabrás montarla; porque nunca dejaras de olvidar como se monta.

¡Sí! Es como las bicicletas al principio duelen las caídas hasta llegar a domarla pero a veces, solo a veces volvemos a caer al principio…

* * *

-_Sasu…Sasuke… ¡Ah!- soltó un gemido enredando sus manos en las hebras negras del nombrado._

_El nombrado mordía con sensualidad y salvajismo sus pechos, con su lengua caliente recorría el contorno de la aureola del pezón izquierdo erizándolo manchándolo de un color oscuro. Succionaba con ímpetu llevándose el dulzor que estos desprendían, deleitándose con la punta de su lengua el manjar que estos le ofrecían._

_Sus muslos desnudos sentían como la anatomía de él se restregaba a ella, formando un vaivén de una tortura llena de fricción. Solo jadeos excitantes se escuchaban en las penumbras de la habitación, aumentando por la atención mimosa que recibían sus senos. Sus manos se aferraron más a las hebras negruzcas estrechándolo más hacia ella._

_Su lengua ardiente recorrió el inicio quedándose en ellos dejando besos sonoros, las manos desesperadas de ella lo tomaron del cabello queriéndolo besar, deleitarse con sus labios finos llenos de deseos. _

_-6:40- murmuro en sus labios soltando aire caliente mezclado con hierbabuena. -6:40-_

_-¿Qué?- la presencia del pelinegro se fue desvaneciendo en la obscuridad. -¡Sasuke-kun!- grito tratando de alcanzarlo logrando caerse de la cama, no había nadie, ni siquiera el ardiente vecino con el que minutos antes se besaba._

-Sakura, ya es tarde ¿qué tanto haces niña? Llegaras tarde a la escuela- Grito su madre quien se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta levantándola por completo de su sueño.

"¿Clases?" observo el reloj de dinosaurio que tenía en su buro y observo la hora: 6:40 A.M. "¡Genial!" había vuelto a soñar con él otra vez, con el sensual y ardiente vecino que tenía, ¿Cuántas eran las veces que tenía ese tipo de sueños? ¿Siete? ¿Nueve? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

"Joder. Simplemente… Joder."

El suave ronroneo del motor de un carro la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos, una pelirroja despampanante se encontraba recargada en él esperando a su vecino. Con sus largas piernas descubiertas y ese cabello de fuego esparcido por toda su espalda, con su vestimenta remarcando sus curvas, como si de un momento a otro con tan solo mirarte pudieras desmayarte de la sensualidad que desprendía. Y que el pelinegro saliera con esos vaqueros pegados a sus torneadas y largas piernas con su aire de "mírenme soy Uchiha- Ardiente- Sasuke" se acercara con pasos felinos y seguros hacia ella, y la tomara de las caderas besándola descaradamente.

Solo hacía que sus pensamientos revolotearan más…

"Es todo. No pienso seguir leyendo las historias eróticas que Karin me pasa por internet" pensaba sonrojada mientras los seguía viendo, es que… Vamos que deberían tener algo de pudor ¿No?

Después de descubrir que el aire era necesario se separaron para ambos tomar su lugar en el carro, además de percatarse de que tenían una espectadora. La pelirroja le mando un beso en seña de diversión mientras el pelinegro solo la miraba indiferente con esa mirada negruzca que aunque te diga "Eres un estorbo" con todo su odio, hace que tus piernas tiemblen de la emoción y tengas un pre- orgasmo.

-Sakura deja de hacer el tonto y muévete que llegaras tarde a la escuela- Se escucho la voz de su madre parada en el jardín de su casa, haciéndola sonrojar y ganarse risas de la "pelirroja despampanante y el pelinegro jodidamente sexy"

-Ya voy mamá- susurro al viento observando cómo ambos se iban hacia la universidad.

* * *

-Pongámoslo así, el chico es sexy realmente sexy. Bueno jodidamente sexy pero permitir que te trate así. Eso es estúpido hasta tu misma lo sabes-

-Joder lo sé Ino, pero… No lo puedo controlar simplemente me tiene atrapada- se quejó la oji jade removiendo sus cabellos desordenándolos más de lo que se podía mientras tenían un tiempo libre antes de que otro profesor entrara al aula.

-¿De quién hablamos? ¿De Sasuke- tengo el mejor trasero del vecindario- Uchiha?- pregunto descaradamente la desvergonzada del grupo llamando la atención de la pelirrosa que la miraba con enojo por el sobrenombre. -¿Qué?... Ah si hablamos de él.-

-Cállate Karin no ayudas de más.- regaño la rubia bajo las miradas aburrida y frustrada de la pelirroja y pelirosa, respectivamente. - ¿Qué hizo esta vez? ¿Se volvió a besar con su novia frente a tus narices?- solo se ganó una mirada afligida de la rosada dándole a entender que eso había sido.

-¡Sí! Ah ¿por qué demonios soy tan tonta?- grito sin darse cuenta que los demás compañeros la observaron atónitos por el grito exagerado de su compañera junto a las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigas – Ah. Es que él es tan sexy y caliente, y si tan solo lo conocieran como yo…- murmuraba en su propio mundo de fantasía bajo las atentas miradas incrédulas de sus amigas- Ah… Déjenme en paz-

* * *

Solo los pasos de los zapatos se escuchaban en la acera del vecindario. "Tap. Tap." Estaba tan desolado no se escuchaba nada más, es como en las películas de zombies donde no hay absolutamente nadie y cuando abres la puerta de tu casa hay una manada de personas no muertas queriendo devorar toda tu carne caliente y fresca, si algo así.

"Genial. Veo demasiadas películas de terror"…

-Mamá ya llegue a casa- grito en el vestíbulo de su casa sin escuchar ningún signo de vida comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.- ¿Madre? ¿Padre? Y si los zombies han atacado y yo no he sabido, demonios. Un arma… algo para defenderme…- murmuraba mientras buscaba algo en la cocina que le sirviera… ¡Un sartén!

-¿Qué haces con un sartén como si fueras a matar a alguien?- escucho una voz ronca en su oído haciéndola gritar fuertemente y girar golpeando al intruso en la cabeza.

-Muere, muere maldito desgraciado. No dejare que ataques a mis padres. Muere- Grito con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía golpeando de aquí para allá al bulto.

-Oye… Auch… Hey histérica- bramo enojada la voz tomándola de las manos jalándola hacia él. –Maldición que eres una bruta Sakura-

-¿Eh?- pregunto desorientada, porque había sido envuelta en un aroma tan varonil y excitante, que la había dejado toda atontada.

-Que eres una estúpida Sakura-

Levanto su mirada de ese pecho duro y terso que podía sentir observando al pelinegro que tenía por vecino, ¿Era un sueño o estaba realmente en los brazos de su ardiente vecino?

-Sasuke-kun- murmuro con sencillez aun envuelta en su sueño de mariposas.

-Hmp-

Sakura podía seguir embelesada con su vecino, observando muchas horas y no se cansaría de enamorarse de él. El Uchiha solo la observaba divertido, tan solo había entrado por un vaso de agua, pero se había encontrado con que su pequeña vecina de mata rosa que tenía por cabello lo había atacado con un ¡Sartén! ¿Qué clase de loca tenia por vecina?

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que unos pasos ajenos a ellos dos se escucharon en la cocina hasta que se encontraron con otro pelinegro muy parecido a Sasuke.

-No quiero interrumpir su escena extraña pero nos preguntábamos que tanto tardabas pequeño hermano idiota-

-Itachi- murmuro con vergüenza Sakura al encontrarse con el hermano mayor de su noche de desvelos.

-Hola Sakura ¿Acabas de llegar?- pregunto divertido mirándolos.

-…Sí-

-Hmp-

-Que bien, entonces nos acompañas al jardín-

La pelirrosa se separó con vergüenza y culpa de su vecino y miro a su vecino con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Perdón, pero iré a bañar a Saturno, le toca baño- se excusó con una mentira barata, huyendo de la vergüenza, léase como mirada intensa del Uchiha menor; y camino hacia el baño que se encontraba en la planta baja.

-Yo te ayudo- respondió con diversión Sasuke, no le dejaría tan fácil huir de él, le sacaría de alguna forma u otra el motivo de porque le había golpeado.

* * *

-y bien ¿por qué me golpeaste?- pregunto mientras veía con la Haruno se reía bañando a su perro.

-…-Sakura había decidió ignorar al Uchiha y se concentraba a bañar a su mascota Saturno, aunque era difícil, porque estaban ambos en el baño lejos de sus padres y el con su camiseta mojada no era nada bueno y sano para la imaginación.

- Sa-ku-ra- murmuro en su cuello dejándole un espeso aire a recuerdos.

-…-

-Sakura. Hazme caso- ordeno el pelinegro besando su cuello y recorriendo con su grandes manos su cintura haciéndola suspirar con sonoros quejidos.- Dímelo-

-Sasu… No. Déjame bañar a Saturno, mejor vete- Que coraje el poder decirle tales palabras al pelinegro, respiraba entrecortada con las mejillas coloreadas a mas no poder y los ojos llorosos.

-Hmp. Está bien, pero después hablaremos de esto- se levantó y abandono la habitación dejando solo a la pelirrosa, abandonándola con recuerdos y lamentos sobre un verano.

* * *

**_Dos años atrás._**

"_-El cielo es oscuro y tenebroso, la humedad de la lluvia se puede sentir en cada pisada que se da. Hay sonidos secos y los pasos son como dagas de dolor contra la hierba…-"_

_La pelirrosa se encontraba escribiendo en su notebook su tarea de letras, pero cuándo uno quiere concentrarse y hacer muy bien su tarea, se aísla de todo ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿en qué momento llego a estar escondida detrás de los matorrales que separan su casa con la de su vecino guapo? Espiando como el arreglaba su motocicleta y las pequeñas gotas de sudor se adherían a su piel y se derretían por todo su pecho, y bajaban, bajaban, bajaban… Hasta perderse en sus pantalones donde el deseo se esconde. _

_Era un buen panorama para seguir escribiendo la tarea de su taller. Había salido hacia su patio para poder encontrar un poco de paz de la que tanta falta le hacían esos días y que mejor que estar rodeada de la naturaleza, pero nunca pensó que se encontraría con él. Así que después de 20 minutos, la escena había cambiado; se encontraba escondida…Acosándolo._

_-"Genial. Simplemente genial. Si Sasuke-kun me llega a ver estoy muerta"- murmuro para sí misma observándolo entre pequeñas enredaderas que le permitían espiar con facilidad y la escondían fácilmente._

_-Sal- ordeno una voz con indiferencia._

_-¿Qué demonios?- murmuro espantada al ser descubierta. _

_-No te hagas la tonta Sakura. Sal de ahí.- volvió a ordenar con enfado. _

_Con vergüenza fue levantándose poco a poco, dejando al descubierto una menuda y delgada figura de una adolescente de 16 años, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por la pena al ser descubierta por su vecino (léase como parte de sus fantasías)._

_-Yo…Eh… Pe-perdón Sasuke-kun. No quería molestarte- balbuceo jugando con sus dedos dándose un estilo como su amiga pelinegra Hinata._

_-Hmp- por alguna razón esa imagen se le hizo tentadora y exquisita.- ¿Qué haces afuera, a estas horas?- pregunto de forma directa y brusca._

_-Yo… Ehm, estaba haciendo mi tarea-_

_-Hmp. ¿En el patio y a estas horas?- pregunto observando sus manos apretar con fuerza y contra ella su notebook de color azul. -¿Y espiar a la genta es parte de tu tarea Sa-ku-ra?- con diversión le pregunto observándola fijamente._

"_Maldición, que deje de verme así o, demonios. ¡Que deje de verme así!"_

_-¿entonces qué pasa, Sakura?- sonrió con burla acercándose más hacia ella. Tomando entre sus dedos un mechón rosa de su pequeña vecina, enredándolo sintiendo la suavidad que estos tenían. _

_La seguía mirando con diversión esperando que le contestara su simple pregunta, podía darse cuenta como la "pequeña" Haruno observaba con deseo su cuerpo-Si era algo vanidoso y arrogante, él lo admitía- Sabia de los sentimientos que ella tenía por él, porque él también los tenía por ella._

_-Sasu…- susurro con la mirada perdida en su cuerpo, podía sentir ese ambiente lleno de frescura y sensualidad._

_El Uchiha se fue acercando más hacia Sakura, enredando sus dedos en los ya ondulados cabellos rosas, con ternura beso su coronilla inhalando el aroma de fresas que desprendían sus cabellos. Con su mano derecha fue deslizándola desde su brazo hasta ponerlo en su cintura y aferrarse a ella. Sakura no podía moverse, se sentía demasiado nerviosa por la cercanía de él; porque cada vez que lo miraba no podía controlar sus nervios y terminaba haciendo alguna estupidez. _

_Con sensualidad y lentitud fue deslizando su boca hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo con suavidad._

_-…Sasuke- jadeo con exaltación la pelirrosa al ser mordida con más intensidad por el pelinegro, abrazándolo por la cintura apegándose a su pecho dura y terso. _

_A pesar de la apariencia sucia que presentaba su piel era agradable al tacto además de ese aroma varonil que desprendía mezclado con madera mojada y hierbabuena. El pelinegro aprovecho que su vecina abrió la boca para poder apoderarse de ella, introdujo de una su lengua húmeda y caliente deslizándola por toda su cavidad y rozándola con la larga y suave de la pelirrosa. _

_Tomo de ambos lados su cadera y la apego más hacia él, dejándole notar su creciente hombría, poniéndola más nerviosa. Besaba con ferocidad, saciándose de ese sabor que lo había embrujado omitiendo el hecho de que la Haruno no le seguía el ritmo, besaba con furia los suaves y carnosos labios rosáceos, ahora rojos por tanta presión en ellos. _

_La intensidad fue bajando hasta convertirlos en pequeños roces entre ambos al momento que recuperaban la falta de oxígeno._

_-Sasuke…-_

_-Cállate Sakura- ordeno con la voz ronca mirándola fijamente, con indiferencia se sentó en el mismo lugar donde minutos antes estaba ella y de un jirón la jalo de su mano cayendo encima de él. La tomo de los brazos y la posiciono encima de él, dejando sus muslos a la altura de su cintura y en cada lado. -¿Creo que sabes lo que pienso hacer verdad?- pregunto deslizando sus manos por toda su espalda. _

_-…Sí- contesto presa del deseo, arqueando su espalda por las tenues y delicadas caricias que recibía mostrándole más de cerca el escote de su blusa al pelinegro. – Hazlo- jadeo con desesperación enfocando su mirada verdusca con la intensa y oscura de él._

_El pelinegro no espero ni un segundo más y fue introduciendo sus manos dentro de la blusa encontrando al instante el broche del sujetador y de un momento a otro este ya no se encontraba puesto como tampoco la blusa; sus manos eran como la magia, era verdaderamente extraordinario y por más que trataras de observarlo no te dabas cuenta quedándote atrapada en su mirada enigmática. _

_Sasuke se deleitó con los pechos que su vecina tenia, no eran demasiado grandes pero tampoco pequeños, tenían una medida bien mientras cupieran en sus manos, para él estaba bien. Acerco su boca al pecho izquierdo quedándose a pocos centímetros del pezón; tiro aire espeso alrededor del pezón, cambiándole el color a la aureola a un café rosáceo, con lentitud fue sacando su lengua y la fue recorriendo por todo su pecho hasta detenerse en el pequeño botón,-ahora erecto por todo la excitación y atención que tenía- mordiéndolo con una lentitud._

_-Sasuke…- Jadeo extasiada la pelirrosa con la mirada perdida en la negrura de la noche._

_-Shh- susurro entre sus pechos el Uchiha mandándole corrientes de electricidad- No grites tanto o nos escucharan Sakura-_

_Fue deslizando sus besos húmedos por todo su pecho pasando por el medio de estos hasta llegar al otro, mientras una de sus manos se perdía entre sus piernas y con la otra desabrochaba su pantalón. Con ambas manos la tomo de los suaves muslos de la pelirrosa y la acostó poco a poco sobre la húmeda hierba posicionándose encima de ella. _

_Sakura lo miro con vergüenza, aun no se acostumbraba e la mirada que le enviaba el pelinegro- aunque jamás llegaría a acostumbrase a ese mar de oscuridad y sensualidad que el tenia-. El Uchiha vio la pena que los ojos verduzcos transmitían y fue acercándose lentamente para besarla con delicadeza mientras sus manos traviesas se introducían de nuevo entre sus piernas, formando suaves círculos sin ninguna dirección en particular. _

_Sin percatarse ya había sido abandonada por sus bragas, el pelinegro aprovecho para introducir un dedo entre sus paredes vaginales estimulándola antes de penetrarla._

_-Sasuke- exclamo sorprendida por la intromisión de un ser extraño en su ser, el Uchiha aprovecho para volverla a besar de una forma más intensa._

_Con movimientos circulares fue deslizando su dedo, introduciendo otro más para poder estimularla más. Sakura encajo sus uñas en los anchos hombros de él tratando de aferrarse más ante la nueva sensación que sentía, pero que por más extraña que fuera le agradaba y sobre todo porque él se la proporcionaba. _

_Sasuke con su mano libre fue bajando sus vaqueros junto con su bóxer dejando libre la erección que en esos momentos luchaba por salir de la cárcel de tela que la encerraba. _

_-Sakura. Mírame- ordeno con su voz ronca que tanto la hacía delirar. – Esto…Te dolerá un poco, así que quédate mirándome-_

_Poco a poco con lentitud fue introduciendo la punta de su pene en la pequeña cavidad de la Haruno, cuando este entro del todo, levanto la mirada y observo a la "pequeña" pelirrosa que emitía pequeños quejidos de dolor y escasas lágrimas emergían de sus ojos. Se quedó un momento quieto tratando de adaptarse a esa sensación y que ella también lo sintiera. _

_Acerco su rostro a Sakura y beso con paciencia su labio inferior mordiéndolo en el proceso, la pelirrosa le correspondía con ternura aferrándose a su espalda, el pelinegro la tomo de la cadera y ante un suave movimiento de ella siguió penetrándola despacio. Entre cada vaivén iba subiendo la intensidad hasta volverse algo fogoso y excitante. _

_Nadie imaginaba que en el jardín trasero de la familia Haruno, su hija estuviera perdiendo una parte muy preciada de la mujer junto al su ardiente vecino, el hijo menor de los Uchiha. _

_-Sasuke-kun….- Jadeo excitada con la mirada perdida al haber llegado al orgasmo, segundos después el pelinegro la alcanzo mordiendo con suavidad su hombro izquierdo pegando su frente perlada de sudor en su hombro antes mordido. _

_Los minutos pasaron de forma pausada y sin remordimientos, solo se escuchaba el tic tac del corazón desenfrenado de Sakura y el suave compás del Uchiha, además de los suaves besos que este le daba a su hombro; con pereza se levantó tomando la blusa perdida de su vecina y se la puso con delicadeza sobre sus hombros tapando su desnudez, tomo su ropa interior y la tomo de la mano llevándola hacia la entrada trasera de su casa que daba hacia la cocina._

_-Buenas noches, Sakura- sus labios se deslizaron hacia los rojizos de ella y la beso delicadamente entregándole solamente sus bragas. – Hmp. Me quedare con esto- murmuro encima de sus labios quedándose con su sujetador blanco. _

_Camino con pasos lentos hacia su casa, atravesando el pequeño cerco que los separaba, dejando a la vista pequeñas marcar de aruñazos por parte de ella. _

"_Dios. Dios. Oh Dios mío. Acabo de acostarme con Sasuke-kun. Oh dios creo que me desmayare aquí mismo"_

_Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y toda nerviosa, subió lentamente hacia su habitación para poder bañarse y dormir con una sonrisa boba._

_Al día siguiente el Uchiha la ignoro, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, destrozándola por completo. Los días pasaron y el volvió a hablarle pero sin mencionar esa noche; y así se volvió un constante coqueteo que quedo encerrado entre ellos dos, lastimándose hasta que ella se enteró de que el tenia novia y esa extraña relación quedo enterrada en la hierba._

**Porque eres una adicción que nunca quiero abandonar, porque siento que llegaría a estar perdida sin ti y no quiero abandonar este mundo en el que me sumergido y eh comenzado a amar.**

* * *

El Uchiha de ahora 20 años miraba como Sakura dormía en su habitación con la respiración intranquila por haber estado llorando, nunca había soportado el verla llorar y el mismo sabía que muchas de las veces él tenía la culpa y nunca hacia nada para remediarlo. Bastardo.

Había dejado la apariencia de aquel adolescente que se había enamorada de la pequeña Haruno, era peor. Era más ardiente y caliente de lo que aquella vez fue, los Uchiha tenían algo que los hacia demasiado ardientes para la vista de los demás.

-Mama- lloro entre sueños la intrusa a su habitación.

La madre de Sakura había tenido una pequeña recaída y la habían trasladado al hospital, prohibiéndole la entrada su hija, pues no querían que se preocupara mas además de que necesitaban tener a alguien en su casa por si ocupaban algo, le habían dicho que no era nada grave pero ambos sabían que era mentiras, así que la tenía ahí cuando minutos antes había llegado llorando y abrazándolo sorpresivamente diciendo palabras sin sentido.

_-Sasuke… mí, mi… madre. Sasuke-kun- lloraba sin parar entre los brazos del pelinegro quien le acariciaba sus cabellos tratando de calmarla._

_-Cállate Sakura, no te entiendo nada. Mejor entra- _

El pelinegro se acercó a su cama sentándose a un lado de ella- Cálmate princesita llorona-

Las horas habían pasado y el Uchiha no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormido a un lado de Sakura, hasta que sintió una intensa mirada que lo observaba, con flojera entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con una mancha de color rosa muy cerca de él, despertándose algo del todo abrió de todo sus ojos, mirando una pelirrosa sentada muy cerca de él observándolo con ternura y una boba sonrisa de niña enamorada.

-Hmp-

-Hola Sasuke-kun- saludo con una enorme sonrisa, dejando en el olvido las lágrimas que momentos antes tenía.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto estirándose en la cama y tomando asiento en ella.

-Bien…ehm gracias-

-Hmp. De nada-

-neh…Sasuke-kun, yo quería saber si… ehm-

-Si preguntas por tu madre, está bien. Hace rato hablaron y dijeron que está bien, así que deja de llorar- se acercó hacia ella y con una mano detrás de su cabeza la acerco hacia el besando suavemente sus labios.

-Sasuke…-

-Hmp.- Beso con más ferocidad sus labios, empujándola con fuerza sobre su cama y posicionándose encima de ella, sus manos fueron rápidamente a posicionarse a los lados de su cadera. – Dime Sakura-

-no sé de qué hablas Sasuke-kun-

-Hmp. Dime ¿Por qué me golpeaste con un sartén, además de evadirme estos días?-

-Yo… no te lo puedo decir- exclamo avergonzada.

-Dime- mordió con poca delicadeza su labio inferior sacándole un gemido.

-Pensequeerasunzombie- hablo rápidamente evadiendo su mirada caliente.

-¿Qué? Joder Sakura deja de ver demasiadas películas- la miro con diversión y burla besándola nuevamente. – Ahora dime por qué me evades.-

-Creo que tu muy bien sabes eso- lo empujo con poca fuerza tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-Hmp.- empujo más su cuerpo hacia ella dejándola apresada entre él y la cama, notando como los pechos de ella se repegaban a él.

- tu novia. Por eso me alejo de ti, estoy harta de ser como una muñeca que solo sacia tus instintos animales- exclamo enojada tratando de quitárselo ante la mirada divertida de él.

- pues tú no te quejas mucho cuando te visito-

-Cállate. No soy una puta para que solo me busques, parezco una amante barata, así que deja de enfadarme Sasuke-

-Hmp- emitió divertido ante la mirada frustrada de la pelirrosa- No seas celosa- exhalo aire espeso en la cara de ella haciéndola enojar más.

-¡No soy celosa!- exclamo enojada.

-Hmp. Tayuya nunca fue mi novia… Hmp. Fue algo así como una especie de celos para mi idiota hermano, es todo. No pienso volverlo a repetir.- dijo enojado por decir semejante confesión estúpida y ridícula, eso debería de quedarse en el pasado y que nadie más lo supiera y solo la pelirroja y él.

-…- la pelirrosa lo miraba asombrada y con un deje de diversión en su mirada, el pelinegro se percató de que diría una tontería y aprovecho para besarla y no dejarla hablar por un buen tiempo y quizás tampoco levantarse, porque esa noche no se levantaría de su cama, ni saldría de su cuarto.

Ya después les daría explicaciones a su padres y los de su presa, el por qué no saldría por un buen tiempo de su habitación. Porque después de esa noche pasarían muchas parecidas, ya tenía pensado que hacer con ella, entre ellas destacaba hacerla gritar de placer y no volver a estar a escondidas, pero primero se encargaría de quitarse ese enfadoso sujetador que le prohibía disfrutar de su deliciosos y exquisitos senos, que si por el fuera quemaría cada uno de ellos, pero tendría que comprarle blusas sumamente gruesas porque no permitiría que nadie absolutamente nadie la mirada con algún pensamiento indecente…Solamente él podría hacerlo.

* * *

**5 meses después**

-Eres como bicicleta Sasuke- rompió el silencio que ambos mantenían en la habitación rosa con solo el tic tac del reloj-dinosaurio-

-¿Qué? Ya duérmete Sakura estas delirando.- la abrazo por la cintura apegándola hacia su cuerpo besando su coronilla.

-no delirio eres como montar una bicicleta al principio es difícil pero con la práctica te vuelves experta aunque muchas veces vuelvas a tropezar- contesto escuchando la respiración tranquila del pelinegro.

-¿Bicicleta? Que metáfora tan particular de hablar sobre sexo Sakura- rio divertido deslizando sus manos por su cadera mandando caricias calientes

-¿Por qué crees que hablo sobre sexo?-cuestiono inocentemente revolviéndose lentamente por las manos intrusas

-¿de qué más puedes hablar?- encajo sus dedos en su cadera, escuchando los jadeos entrecortados de la pelirrosa

-De muchas cosas. Eres como una bicicleta, contigo aprendí del amor creo, comprendí de mis errores. Por ti eh sufrido, amado, gritado e incluso hasta llorada varias veces- murmuro en su pecho empapándolo de lágrimas bajo la mirada desconcentrada del pelinegro

-Sakura… Yo...-

-Contigo eh aprendido a conocer más eh superado mis errores incluso aprendí a caer con estilo. Eres como una bicicleta- el Uchiha sonrió arrogantemente por las palabras de ella

-No soy cualquier bicicleta, soy tú bicicleta marca Uchiha. Soy única y exclusiva, además de ardiente según tu- exclamo divertido por la palabras que una vez ella, su novia lo había descrito.

-Si eres como mi bicicleta personal- sonrió cálidamente abrazándolo y pudiendo dormir con una boba sonrisa junto a su ardiente y caliente novio.

**Bésame, bésame conviértete en mi deseo ardiente. Bésame como si no hubiera un ayer ni un mañana. Deséame con devoción y devora mis sentimientos. Tócame como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces. Derrite mis palabras con tus manos ardientes y envuélveme en tu mundo de fantasías. Deséame.**

**Bésame. Bésame. Bésame… Hasta que te conviertas en mi adicción favorita.**

**

* * *

**

Ah mi sensual pandita rojo felicidades por tu año en fanfiction. Eres una gran escritora y persona, y me da mucho gusto el poderte conocer y decir que eres una amiga: D

Te adoro mujer, porque tú eres sensualidad con tus palabras y eres grande, te quiero mucho y espero decirte cosas cursis y seguir leyendo tus fic por mucho tiempo más. En serio, me considero una fan tuya jajaja, eres genial mujer. Y espero que te guste el fic, que intente salirme un rato de mis dramáticos fic y que mejor que un SasuSaku, porque Sasuke es ardiente jajaja

Y como ya andamos cerca de estas fechas, que tengas un genial año nuevo. Que todo lo bueno que te paso este año sea mil veces mejor en el siguiente que te la pases con todas aquellas personas que más quieres, y espero poder seguir diciéndote en mucho tiempo más que tengas más años nuevos :D

¡Te quiero!

Ves el botoncito de abajo si ese, si me regalas un review seré feliz

Anda si, déjame terminar este año feliz y regale un review

(Si le picas un Sasuke ira a visitarte para pasar contigo año nuevo)

Besos de sabores

Aki no kissu


End file.
